Play
by The Qilin
Summary: Road/Lavi, of sorts. NSFW. Complete. Oneshot. Hatesex. If Lavi wins, he goes free.


_Characters: Road/Lavi_

_Warnings: Hatesex. Spoilers for newer DGM chapters._

* * *

**Play**

Lavi does not like thinking about his time on the Ark. It's been recorded and reported and he leaves it there while other things are more important to consider.

He especially does not think about it when his body is littered with parasites and his life hangs in balance in the hands of a seemingly less-than-sane Noah. He's thinking more about what he's going to do if he survives this. First he has to make sure he doesn't die from injuries. Then, he has to make it back to the Order. And after that, he has to endure Lenalee's wrath (honest to God, he didn't mean it this time) and maybe the wrath of others.

"If" being the important word here. He hangs on, stubbornly. Bookman can appear as unrattled as he wants, but he knows that he might very well be his last apprentice if he isn't careful.

He really has bad luck with Noah, doesn't he?

…

Make that the worst luck ever when he gets slammed into the wall. That fucking hurt. That really did. And so he's here now, clinging to life while blood dries on his skin and chokes his throat as he counts his breathes and heartbeats. He keeps his gaze fixed, painfully, on a lamp. He recites old passages through his mind. His mind is his pride and joy and even the Noah know that; they haven't attempted to read his mind. Road, oddly enough, seemed to have never made mention of what she perceived in Lavi's mind. She could've used the chance for information. But all she did was play with him.

It's mockery.

And right now, his own intelligence mocks him because he can feel his body shutting down and he knows he will die.

This is such a sorry way to die.

A fucking awful, shit way to die.

**_-|||:|||-_**

Someone pokes him the face.

"Lavi~"

An eyelid flutters; he sees the blurred shape of a figure hovering, and the insistent nudge of fingernail. The rest of his body feels immobile.

"Wake up, wake up!"

He snaps to attention when his gaze focuses on short dark hair and striped stockings. Impulse leads him to leapt up, but he cannot.

"Good morning, Bookman Junior."

"Get the _hell_ out of my face," he snarls, and then freezes. He can actually talk again? And why is he feeling no pain? No revolting feelings of something digging underneath his skin, no blood in his mouth. "Where am I?"

"Where do you think? It should be familiar enough, right?"

"…why are you in my mind again?"

"Because this is only way I can talk to you, stupid." Road finally stops touching his face. She rolls her eyes at him. "I lost my body. Daddy's _reaaaaally_ mad."

He almost rolls his. "No shit."

"Poor you. You should thank me."

"For what?"

"For keeping you alive."

"…how are you—"

"It's best not to ask."

"I'll ask whatever the fuck I want to." He struggles; he's sick of sitting and sick of being trapped. But the ropes around him are tight. "Why are you keeping me alive?"

"If you're dead, it hardly will make Bookman tell us his secrets." She waves a hand and the room is a little brighter; he recognizes it as a room he had stayed in. She's digging around his mind again. "Besides, I want to play with you again."

"I don't want to play. I already know how to defeat you."

"If you think I play the same game twice, you're wrong. That's too _boring_."

Lavi snorts. "So what now? You're simply gonna come up with a different way to torture me?"

"It's not torture. It's curiosity. Nobody beats me. Allen didn't beat me. I just backed off. You're the only one who's pretty much beat me and I respect that."

God damn it; he hates Road sometimes with how difficult it is to understand her.

"But like all opponents, I'm not satisfied. I want to see if you can beat me again."

"What if I don't want to. I can force you out of my mind."

"You'd die."

"So be it."

"If you win, I'll let you live and have Fiddler remove his parasites…and let the two of you go free."

Lavi nearly laughs. "Says who?"

"Says me, the Noah of Dreams." She smiles at him and lifts a shoulder. "Daddy listens to whatever I have to say."

"And the Earl?"

"He doesn't really care. He's concerning himself over the Fourteenth. Daddy's in charge of you and once he sees I'm not dead, he'll let you go."

"So, if I let you drag your fingernails through my mind again, fuck it up, and attempt to turn me into a psychotic mess, and if I win, you'll do all that you promised?"

"A deal is a deal, and a win's a win."

He has to be insane to consider this. But Road did keep her promise before. "One more question."

"Just one. I'm getting impatient."

"Why would you offer me this?"

"Idiot, I already told you. Because I'm bored and this would be fun and I know you Exorcists will die fighting to the last breath. And if you die in your attempt, I can enjoy seeing the looks on the faces of your friends."

Right. "I'll play. Now let me go."

"Mnh-_mnh_." Road curls a sharp nail under his chin. "You'll be kept like this. It's part of the game."

Ugh.

"And it's really not all that hard." Her finger drags down to where his scarf is and she slowly removes it. "All you have to do is make sure you don't climax before I do."

The look on his face must be ludicrous, for she laughs loudly and shrilly as she sits on his lap. "Surprised."

"And if I don't want to do this?"

"Too late~ No backing out."

_Fuck_. He seethes in his mind and his hands strain at his bindings. But he is going to win this. He has to. He hopes his mind and resolve will not fail him, even as Road somehow undoes his clothing without loosening his bindings. He turns his head as teeth leave marks on his skin, and the rope cuts as he strains and shifts.

"You're wriggling too much, Junior."

"Fuck you."

"So now you want to fuck me?"

"If it helps me win, yes."

"I'll consider it. Right now, you're talking too much." And before he can blink, she has gagged him even as he makes angry sounds at her that make no sense. "Shh. Let me get to the good part."

His head thunks against the chair as teeth, or fingernails, pinch his nipples and tug at them. It not only hurts, but it sends pulses down to his groin and he realizes his body seems to _like_ this. Road hardly helps matters when she presses against him; through the thin fabric of her clothes, he can feel her breasts rubbing against his chafed skin. Minutes of this and his cock is stiff, sliding against his abdomen with each movement.

"You're tied up like a present. A present to me." She pulls his eyepatch and lets it snap back, giggling at his wince. "I didn't ask for a rabbit, but here he is!"

It'd be easier without her voice. Her voice is one of the more disturbing things about her and he wishes she'd shut up. He'd shut his eye, but he has to know what she is doing. Her hands are everywhere, tracing him and marking him until he is sensitive to every touch and he is moaning.

And she hasn't even touched his erection yet. It drips and twitches; if he squirms a certain way, the rope keeping him to this damn chair manages to just rub it, leaving him highly frustrated.

But he has to win this. It's not even him dying or losing his mind. It's just a stupid game of holding out. And he can do that…right?

It's truly quite hard when the other person is leaning right up against your cock and scraping their nails all over your balls, digging into the soft flesh. Lavi knows he is blushing, sweating, and making sounds as she handles him. All the while, he thinks of other things. He recites. He chants. He even thinks of cold fucking showers—anything.

She makes it worse by doing down on him, taking nearly all of him into her mouth and sucking. Teeth pinch the tip and he shudders helplessly, trying not to let it affect him so much. Her tongue is hot and probing, forcing sounds out of him as it swirls over his glans and traces his testicles. When Road sits on his erection and he is enveloped by her, it takes all his willpower not to come then and there. His hair is sticking to his face and in his mouth; he sucks air and out and is an absolute mess as he strains, shoulders trembling and knuckles white.

She moves herself up and down on him, her gaze far too amused. "You're close, aren't you, La-vi~" She purrs his name and ends it with a lilt. "I can feel how _wet_ you are."

And he can feel how wet she is, as well. She licks the side of his mouth as she slides, pace increasing. Finding some sort of willpower from somewhere, he pleads and begs, whether it's too himself or any deity listening, that he can outlast her.

Lavi teeters on the edge, groin tightening. He shuts his eyes and bits down on the gag that she is made.

Just a little more…a little more.

And then Road tightens around him and he can take it no more. He makes a choked groan, half-whimper as he releases and pleasure ripples through him. He sees stars for a few seconds before the sickening question arises.

Who won?

Road tugs his gag down, her head tilting. She is still on top of him, and he is still inside of her. His throat closes and he is ready to resign himself.

"Congratulations." She pats his cheek. "I lost. Again."

Stunned, he has nothing as the ropes fall away. She pulls away from him; fluid trickles down her leg and he snaps his gaze back up to her face.

She doesn't seem disappointed; rather, she looks amused. "Lady Luck loves you, does it not?" She spins on her heel, and as she does, her appearance morphs and she looks more doll-like than human.

"We'll play again some other day. Third time's a charm and maybe I'll win then." Her voice is now muffled. "But for now, you're free to go. You're also luck that I like you almost as much as I like Al-len~"

Lavi rises; he is about to say something, ask something, maybe even throw an insult, but he can't seem to. The world narrows and spins, and he falls backwards…

**_-|||:|||-_**

It's just one more thing added to the list of "Things that Lavi Does Not Like to Think About." He likes both females and males, with perhaps an emphasis on females, but fucking Road Camelot wasn't, isn't, and won't ever be on his list again. Maybe she really does like him, maybe she doesn't. But she likes playing with him a little too much for his taste.

The important thing is that he's alive and back in the Order (and yes, Lenalee welcomed him back with a punch).

* * *

_Author's Note: I admit this is not one of my strongest fics because I'm still feeling my way with hateships. I hope people have still enjoyed this.  
_


End file.
